


Party Like a Rockstar

by siderealSandman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Transferred from Tumblr, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: “Can People Magazine’s Third Sexiest Artist Alive pass the potatoes?” Adrien would remark, catching the roasted potato Nino flung at his head.“I can’t believe I’m only third sexiest in my boyfriend’s eyes,” Nino would snort.“I never said I thought you were only third,” Adrien said. “Why do you think I don’t subscribe to People?”
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	Party Like a Rockstar

It was strange for Marinette to see her boyfriend’s face smugly smirking from the cover of Rolling Stone. Even after he grew out of the gangly teenage boy phase that haunted him throughout lycee, it was strange to think that teenage girls/Adrien were cutting pictures of him out of magazines and sticking him to their bedroom walls. The media never failed to conflate Nino with his cocky, frat-boy DJ persona; something that Adrien in particular never failed to rib him about.

“Can People Magazine’s Third Sexiest Artist Alive pass the potatoes?” Adrien would remark, catching the roasted potato Nino flung at his head.

“I can’t believe I’m only third sexiest in my boyfriend’s eyes,” Nino would snort.

“I never said I thought you were only third,” Adrien said. “Why do you think I don’t subscribe to People?”

As attractive as he was (and Marinette spent many a night appreciating just how attractive he was), Marinette could never understand how people found her partner to be some kind of well of sexy charisma.

Especially since Adrien had the unique ability to turn him into DJ jelly with the littlest effort.

* * *

Marinette could hear the slow, deliberate creak of wood and springs as soon as she stepped in the front door. A muffled grunt caught her ears as she meandered into the living room, following by a chuckle that sent chills down her spine.

“Come on, rockstar; don’t hide that pretty voice of yours~” Adrien chuckled, tugging a pillow out of Nino’s mouth and tossing it over his shoulder as Marinette walked into the living room and nearly had a heart attack. Rolling Stone’s latest issue sat on the kitchen table, Nino’s smug grin buried under jeans, boxers, and t-shirts as her boyfriends appeared to make their way over to the couch. The futon was kicked back, Adrien perched on Nino’s lap while their musically inclined boyfriend seemed to be composing a symphony of strangled moans.

There were few times when Marinette was jealous of Nino; usually because of their easygoing relationship or because she missed out on years of intimacy with Adrien that Nino had. But nothing made Marinette wish she could trade places with Nino more than when Adrien chose to ride him. His back was to her, toned back and legs flexing as he slowly, teasingly raised and lowered himself on Nino whose hips bucked uselessly, hands pinned by Adrien’s as he seemed content to control the speed at which they were going.

Nino might tease her from time to time, but no one could tease like Adrien. Marinette knew all too well that he liked to play with his food for a good, long while before finally settling down to eat and in the years that the trio had been together, he had gotten very good at knowing just how to keep his partners wriggling underneath him. It was almost embarrassing the way he seemed capable of undoing them; knew which buttons to press to make their knees tremble.

And Nino’s legs were shaking, toes flexing as he thrust up into his boyfriend.

“Someone’s eager,” Adrien said, teeth clenching around his lower lip as he moved his hands to press Nino down by his chest. “What was that you texted me earlier? About wanting to fuck me until I couldn’t walk straight?”

“You _suck_ ,” Nino panted, voice low, husky, and dripping with desire.

“I _sucked_ ; just a few minutes ago, in fact,” Adrien laughed, leaning back with his hands on Nino’s knees as he turned his head to see Marinette standing in the doorway. “See something you like, Bugginette?”

Marinette shook her head, dropping her computer bag in a nearby chair as she made her way over to the futon. Nino opened his eyes with a shaky smile as she approached, hands feebly gripping the back of Adrien’s legs.

“Tell your—mmngh, fuck—b-boyfriend that he’s a f-fucking pricktease,” Nino panted, grunting as Adrien pushed him back against the mattress. “C-Come on, babe.”

“You’ve been on tour for two weeks, and you want me to hurry up?” Adrien snickered. “Not likely; if you want me so badly, you better show me~”

A gasp escaped Adrien’s lips as Nino gripped his hips, bucking up into him as Adrien’s eyes glinted.

“There you go,” Adrien panted, glancing at Marinette. “You wanna watch?”

“You mind?” Marinette asked, rubbing her legs together as she perched on the edge of the futon.

“D-Dress Code,” Nino panted, looking her over with a lopsided grin.

“You two are tied up in each other and you want me to be naked?” Marinette said, rolling her eyes as she shucked her blazer and heels.

“As a general rule we—ah—always want you to be naked,” Adrien said, sitting up as she rid herself of her skirt and blouse. They had learned a long time ago that wide voyeuristic streak ran through the three of them, and so certain ground rules had to be set. The first was that if you wanted private time, you locked the door. The second was that if you wanted to watch, Dress Code meant you couldn’t be more clothed than the people you were watching.

“You’re mean babe,” Nino whimpered as Adrien slowed his the rocking of his hips, eyeing Marinette as her underclothes landed on the chair with the rest of her things and she slid next to them on the side of the futon. “Mari, tell him he’s mean.”

“You’re both mean to me,” Marinette said, leaning back against the futon’s arm where she had a good view of her partners. “You guys tease me all the time; glad to see one of you isn’t immune to it.”

They had tried, many times in the past, to fluster Adrien or tease him the way he teased them. But even handcuffed to a chair, he seemed to know how to mess with them; how to moan, sigh, and bat his pretty lashes in a way that made their pulses race until they were on top of him. And truth be told, neither one of them was as downright devious as Adrien could be when he was in the mood to play.

“Mari wouldn’t do me like this,” Nino panted, eyeing his girlfriend as her fingers drifted between her legs. “C-Can we trade?”

“Uh-uh,” Adrien said, grabbing Nino’s chin and tilting it up so he looked at him. “You two can play once I’m through with you.”

“And when’s that gonna be?” Nino grunted, sitting up a little to capture Adrien’s mouth, lips locking for a long moment before Adrien pushed him back, pinning him down as he sank deeper on Nino’s cock.

“When. I’m. Through.” Adrien said, cock bobbing as his hips rocked with more intensity, shooting a small wink in Marinette’s direction as he went back to work. He got worse when he had an audience; knew that watching his lean, muscular frame slowly grind on top of her boyfriend was making Marinette’s head swim. Letting him know that they had crushes on him when they were kids was the biggest mistake Nino and Marinette had ever made because it was undoubtedly the biggest gun in Adrien’s arsenal.

Nino’s stomach muscles flexed as he tried to pick up the pace, thighs slapping against Adrien’s as he gripped his hips tighter. Adrien draped his arms over Nino’s shoulders as he sat up, eyes locking with Marinette as he rode their boyfriend harder and harder. She didn’t miss the way his eyes followed every stroke of her fingers, lips curling into a smirk that promised that she wasn’t going to sleep until he had her just the way he wanted her. Adrien’s gaze turned back to Nino, cupping his face as his hips rocked back and forth, sparkling green eyes holding his attention.

The romantic in Marinette loved watching the way Nino looked at Adrien; loved the way his eyes softened and knees weakened just like hers did whenever he looked at him. He knew how to make his partners feel loved, appreciated, wanted in ways that neither of them had been wanted before. They couldn’t doubt their importance in his life when he panted pained declarations of love between short breaths.

Nino’s breath hitched in his chest, hands bunching in the throw blanket as Adrien leaned down, capturing his lips in a tight kiss that smothered the moan that escaped from Nino’s mouth. From her position, she could see the base of his cock twitch erratically as Adrien pumped him for every last drop before letting him fall back, limp, glassy eyed, and completely spent in a way that made Marinette feel envious.

“Welcome home, rockstar,” Adrien said, pinching Nino’s cheeks and giving him a brief kiss before slowly getting up. Leaning forward onto the couch with a small wince.

“I…hate…you…” Nino panted, removing the condom and tossing it in a nearby trashcan before flopping back against the futon.

“Funny; that didn’t feel like hatred to me,” Adrien chuckled, glancing at Marinette with an amused expression. “Did you enjoy yourself?

“Not as much as I’d like,” Marinette said, watching Adrien and Nino exchange a glance, a shrug, and a smirk as they turned their attention back to her.

“Well that’s not good,” Adrien said, hand sliding up one leg as Nino rallied admirably, gripping the other with a toothy, spent smile. “You got more in you, rockstar?”

“Can’t leave our lady in the lurch, can we?” Nino asked, pressing a brief kiss against Adrien’s lips as he gripped Marinette’s other leg.

“A-Are you sure you’re up for-eep!” Marinette squeaked as her boyfriends pulled her into the center of the futon, hands sliding up her thighs as they knelt on either side of her.

“Rockstar, remember?” Nino chuckled, leaning down to kiss her hungrily on the lips as Adrien watched with an exceedingly toothy grin.


End file.
